Finally Home
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: In losing who he once thought he was he found a new sense of belonging by his Master's side


The rain hasn't stopped all day. Whilst it was nothing close to a heavy downpour the fine drizzle clung oppressively to everything. Fitting, the young Saniwa thought as they stood alone in the citadel entrance, how the weather seemed to match the sombre mood of their heart. An unusual feeling to have upon the return of a comrade from training. It was ridiculous they thought, it wasn't like the toudan was returning from battle. Yet the feeling clung tight and had done since the arrival of Imanotsurugi's first letter. At first the Sage thought they were reading too far into it, seeing apprehension in the written words that didn't exist. The feeling intensified with the second letter. And whilst his final letter ended with a sense of belonging and understanding a sense of loss bled through and pierced the Saniwa's heart. How could it not?

Imanotsurugi had always carried himself with the strong pride of being the fabled mamorigatana of Lord Yoshitsune. And he had every right to feel proud of being the sword that protected such a noble. But such pride was accompanied with bitter guilt. Guilt of being the sword to spill Yoshitsune's blood on the ground. Guilt that stained his soul and plagued the boy since first being forged. A demon he battled every day to ensure the same wouldn't happen with his new master. A demon that he was now free of. But at a cost. The cost of his identity. And the Sage had no idea as to whether it was a wound he'd be able to move forward from.

Thus they waited. Alone in the rain. Waiting for their Imanotsurugi to return to them. The same mamorigatana they'd forged at the very beginning of their journey. The same boy who went out of his way to protect his master and ensure their happiness. The Imanotsurugi that belonged to _them_ and no one else. Occasionally other toudan's would come out to check on their master, bringing food and drink. But then they'd return inside and Saniwa stayed put.

The rain continued to fall. The cold continued to bite. The Saniwa continued to wait.

With eyes cast down Imanotsurugi trudged along the all familiar path as the sight of the citadel grow before him. His hair stuck to his face and his clothes felt all too close thanks to the rain soaking them. None of this helped his mood. In fact it made it worse. It reminded him of how carefully his Master would dry his hair, how delicate fingers would run through silver locks and calm him. How they're voice would fill with concern for his health whilst gently pushing him to change into dry warm clothes. It reminded him of everything that was home. A home he didn't know if he still had. What if he was no longer welcomed? What if he was sent away or broken down and out of existence? What if his Master no longer wanted him? Such thoughts clouded his mind and he hadn't noticed how he's stopped, until a pair of feet entered his vision and he could no longer feel the rain on chilled skin. Still he looked down.

"You're finally back Imanotsurugi." He shuffled his feet. The soft voice of the Saniwa felt welcoming and warm and of home. His home. By _their_ side. Gentle fingers moved wet tresses of silver off his face and the toudan couldn't fight back the tears threatening to fall. "You're freezing cold, let's get you in the warmth and in dry clothes."

"You're not mad? That I'm not the mamorigatana of Lord Yoshitsune? That I never existed back then?"

"Your past doesn't define you. So what if you weren't Lord Yoshitsune's sword or if you existed then or not. You're here now, in the present by my side. I could never be mad at you, my Imanotsurugi."

 _My Imanotsurugi_.

The fog surrounding his heart dissipated and a sense of belonging blossomed. He looked up, seeing the soft smile gracing his Master's lips and couldn't stop the smile tugging at his own lips. He took hold of their free hand and finally felt at peace with himself.

"I'm home. The me of now is a mamorigatana just for you, Master. So, I'll follow you until the end!"

"Welcome home."

* * *

I'm so out of practise it hurts and I really love Imanotsurugi and have a lot of thoughts about the letters he sends when becoming a kiwame and his character development  
As always sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and OOCness


End file.
